Hunting For Your Dream
|name = Hunting For Your Dream |type = Ending |artist = Galneryus |number of discs = 1 |number of tracks = 4 |release date = July 18th, 2012 |song number = 02 |starting episode = 27 |ending episode = 58 |previous song = Just Awake |next song = Reason}} Hunting For Your Dream is the second ending theme of the 2011 anime series of Hunter × Hunter. It was sung by the band Galneryus. The single of the song was released on July 18th, 2012. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji= dore hodo yume ni furete iru? mezashita mono ga aru kono te wa nani wo motome teru? tashika na mono wo sagashite fumidashitara soko ni kimi wo matte iru ikusuji mo no hikari ga oozora mo kono daichi mo subete karada ni suikome tomaru koto nai asu wo oikoshite kimi wa tsuyoku nareru namida ni nurete tamerauna omoi wo sarakedase sugisaru toki wo mitsumeruna kioku no naka ni koorase furiagetara itsu ka tsukami toreru darou ikue ni mau hikari ga tsuranuita sono omoi wo subete sugu ni tokihanate owaru koto nai toki wo tobikoete kimi wa tsuyoku nareru tesaguri tomadoi nagara mitsukedashita muni no katachi wa Oh kyou no kimi mo kaetekureru darou mabushiku kagayaku no sa Ah fumidashitara soko ni kimi wo matte iru ikusuji mo no hikari ga Hunting for your... oozora mo kono daichi mo subete karada ni suikome tomaru koto nai asu wo oikoshite kimi wa tsuyoku nareru tsuranuita sono omoi naraba subete sugu ni tokihanate owaru koto nai toki nado tobikoete kimi wa tsuyoku nareru Hunting for your dream... |-| Kanji= どれほど夢に触れている? 目指したモノがある この手は何を求めてる? 確かなモノを探して 踏み出したら そこに 君を待っている 幾筋もの光が 大空も この大地も 全て体に吸い込め 止まる事ない明日を 追い越して 君は強くなれる 涙に濡れて躊躇うな 想いを曝け出せ 過ぎ去る時を見つめるな 記憶の中に凍らせ 振り上げたら いつか 掴み取れるだろう 幾重に舞う光が 貫いたその想いを 全てすぐに解き放て 終わる事ない時を 飛び越えて 君は強くなれる 手探り戸惑いながら 見つけ出した無二のカタチは Oh 今日の君も変えてくれるだろう 眩しく輝くのさ Ah 踏み出したら そこに 君を待っている 幾筋もの光が Hunting for your... 大空も この大地も 全て身体に吸い込め 止まる事ない明日を 追い越して 君は強くなれる 貫いたその想いならば 全てすぐに解き放て 終わる事ない時など 飛び越えて 君は強くなれる Hunting for your dream… |-| English= To what extent can you touch your dreams? There is something you’re aiming for What is it that these hands desire? Search for a certain thing Once you step forward The dazzling light Is waiting for you there The great skies and the great earth Absorb them into your body Without stopping, surpass your future And you can become stronger Don’t hesitate if you’re drenched in tears Lay bare your feelings Don’t fix your eyes on the times that are past Freeze them in your memories If you reach up, one day You will be able to seize it The everlasting dancing light Those feelings that you maintained Release all of it at once Without stopping, surpass time And you can become stronger The shape of the uniqueness that you found While you were fumbling about and losing your way Will surely change who you are today, You will shine brightly Once you step forward It is waiting for you there The dazzling light Hunting for your… The great skies and the great earth Absorb them into your body Without stopping, surpass your future, And you can become stronger Those feelings that you maintained Release all of it at once Without stopping, surpass time And you can become stronger Hunting for your dream... English translation by Willeke4439 Video TV Version Full Version cs:HUNTING_FOR_YOUR_DREAM es:Hunting_For_Your_Dream Category:Ending Theme Category:Songs